


Ghosts Come from the Stars

by Puniyo



Series: The Chosen One [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 1000-word challenge, First Meeting, M/M, alternative universe, eliott doesn't like ghosts, haunted house and school fairs, lucas doesn't like the dark, screenplay format, tension and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: 'Do you want me to hold your hand, Lucas?'ORLucas and Eliott are both waiting to enter a haunted house. And both of them are pretty much scared of doing so.





	Ghosts Come from the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear all! This is supposed to be an entry for the 'alternative universe' challenge from @renewskamfrance and this idea just come to me this dawn (insomnia is as nasty as it can get). It is a rather short piece and I find it nice to write in this format for our boys. Also, I'm a huge fan of haunted houses and this was inspired by s3 episode 6 when the girls + Lucas go get their sofa. 
> 
> Enjoy and feedback appreciated (any ideas to continue this?)!

**1\. EXT. IN FRONT OF A TWO-STOREY HOUSE. VENDREDI 20:03**

It is a rather hot and humid summer evening. The latest weather prediction had announced a drop in the temperatures for the weekend but it seems more of a miracle by now. The ambience in the open area is loud and festive. It is the annual interschool charity fair with different booths of the most varied activities organized by the local educational institutions. The theme this year is ART. There are glowing lights from bulbs of all sizes and shapes hanging between the tree branches as a symbol of union of all the students and the music has a rotational system to allow everyone a choice of their favorite tune. Currently, it is an upbeat dubstep jingle.

LUCAS shakes his head, half annoyed and half surprised at who might actually consider that to be music. He is standing in line for the haunted house, a short queue of probably no more than 30 other people, his ticket already crushed in his grip, and they cut the entry of the batch when he takes a step forward, apologizing that he needs to wait for another 10 minutes. Lucas sighs of relief but the uneasiness in his stomach settles back when the large double doors close.

Lucas hates haunted houses. Of all sizes and types, the existent and non-existent ones.

ELIOTT

Not excited to go in?

Lucas turns to the source of the question, the soft but raspy voice jolting him from his trance. ELIOTT is right behind him, hair with strands of almond and hazelnut, some plastered on his forehead, some sticking out like an antenna. His _L’amour Gagne Toujours_ t-shirt is glued to his firmly toned chest, his feet bouncing lightly at the rhythm of the dubstep. His ticket is already folded into a fortune teller than he keeps playing with his fingers, his nervousness becoming evident. Despite it all, Lucas find this boy who he has never seen, probably from another school, to be handsome, beautiful alas, still an understatement, especially his marine eyes with shades of grey that changes like a kaleidoscope depending on which angle he gazes at him.

Lucas knows is not polite to stare but he can’t help it.

LUCAS

As much as you are.

ELIOTT

(smiling shyly)

Bingo. I would rather be at the candy floss drawing.

LUCAS

I thought that was for the _kindergarten_ section.

ELIOTT

(pretending to be offended which only makes his eyes bigger)

Hey! I won’t allow you to make fun of it! It is the lost magic from the cotton fairies.

Lucas quirks his eyebrows but laughs, a little too strident and rowdy to be considered a normal reaction. He thinks he might have offended Eliott but the taller boy is biting his lower lip to suppress a giggle himself.

ELIOTT (CONT’D)

You’re beautiful when you laugh.

Lucas is taken aback, a sudden warmth crawling up his cheeks and probably tinting it with a not so subtle shade of crimson.

ELIOTT (CONT’D)

So... (he balances on the balls of his feet)... is this a punishment?

LUCAS

(nodding)

I don’t like small spaces. (reducing the volume of his voice) And the _dark_.

ELIOTT

So why are you here? There are tons of other things you can do today instead of visit to the netherworld.

LUCAS

Let’s say my friends are pretty dumb.

Lucas can still hear in his head the tearful farewells from the gang when they sent him here after losing the bet they had, even to BASILE, about skateboards and long jumps. He is convinced now that they did it on purpose just to see him shit in his pants.

ELIOTT

Not worse than mine I believe.

Eliott points at the booth near the lake, a school from the outskirts of Paris, Lucas recognizes, the most popular one from all the fair actually (with the huge amount of girls lining up), body painting being their entertainment. He sees a boy of curly hair, SOFIANE, tracing something on the back of a girl’s hand, and another one of darker complexion, IDRISS, who is looking and waving at their direction, a victorious smirk on his face. Eliott replies that with the middle finger.

LUCAS

What is it that you’re afraid of then?

Suddenly there is a scream from someone inside the house, the cry muffled but dragged. They flinch involuntarily, like the rest of the people in the queue.

ELIOTT

I’m not scared. It’s just that... (he swallows dry)... ghosts are real. (His hands are opening and closing as imitating an explosion) Like they are the souls of the evil stars who can’t leave the universe.

LUCAS

(smiling gently, surprised at how endearing Eliott is)

Not these ghosts, I assure you.

ELIOTT

How do you know?

LUCAS

(pointing at the name plate on the mock mailbox)

This is from my school. I bet Manon is already giving her red kiss of death.

The whole haunted space had been the girls’ idea and he had (not intentionally) seen them put their costumes on. DAPHNÉ had the guillotine ponytails, EMMA was the drunken butcher, ALEXIA the mummified dancer, and IMANE, well, Lucas shivers just remembering IMANE’s disguise.

ELIOTT

Say... (he leans forward and stares at Lucas’ eyes, seemingly lost in the vast sky of them too)... if we come out alive, do you want to watch the fireworks together?

LUCAS

(lowering his gaze under his long eyelashes and smiling)

Only if we survive.

Both of them are quiet for the next minutes, the initial edginess morphed into the anxiety of anticipation and a promise for something more, or at least Lucas hopes. He turns around, realizing he doesn’t know the name of the boy who looks more like an elite model than a regular high school student, but the doors of the house open, the previous group of victims running to leave, some crying, some laughing, some others apparently so traumatized that they almost stumble on their way out.

Lucas takes a deep breath.

ELIOTT

(whispering to Lucas’ ears)

Do you want me to hold your hand?

LUCAS

(biting his lips, mockingly)

Oh fuck off.

Eliott’s chuckle is definitely one of the best music tunes he has heard tonight but he won’t admit it. When CHLOÉ inspects their (almost destroyed) tickets and wishes them ‘luck with the creatures of the underworld’, Lucas reaches his hand to the back, searching for Eliott’s but the taller boy is already holding his, palm on palm, knuckles brushing knuckles, fingers interlaced.

Lucas feels he is the bravest person in the universe.

Eliott too.


End file.
